Not All Bugs Are Creepy
by Springflowerangel
Summary: Here's a One-shot of my OC Atsuko when she was a child before my main Naruto fanfic (My Butterfly) ShinoxOC


Me: Howdy! Here's a Oneshot of my Naruto fanfic I'm doing, the first chapter is already up it's called "My Butterfly" This happens when my OC and the others were little before the Uchiha massacre done by Itachi Uchiha. My lovely sister on DA (DreamMeToLife) beta's this story. It's a cute fluffy oneshot between Atsuko and Shino~ I do not own anything! I just own my OC Atsuko! Enjoy~

...

 **Not All Bugs Are Creepy**

 **Atsuko's POV**

"Hi mister ramen man!" a little girl the age of 5 waved at a man behind a ramen store that girl was me, the man chuckled seeing me jumping up at down trying to see him then I jump on one of the stools grinning like she won something.

"Hello Atsuko! How's your day been kiddo?"

I giggled swinging my little legs "Nothing much, I just want your yummy ramen~ Naruto wasn't kidding when he said you make the best."

He chuckled again cooking up some noodles "That Naruto...but I'm glad he gave me another costumer." Everyone knew me in this village; 'The Orphan of Konoha' but almost everyone here didn't care for me they all think I'm annoying or creepy I smile all the time but I don't care~ They can go kiss a rock if they don't!

"Hey um...Mr. Ramen man do you know where the best area is to find cool bugs?" he look at me in surprise "Uh...sure near the lake over there." points to the south of the village near the training grounds is "Thank you!" I hope off the stool and rush to where the lake was.

...

I smiled, on my hands and knees, I watched the bugs crawl around in the dirt. I was awed by a beautiful butterfly fluttering around my head, giggling when it landed on my nose, tickling it. Sadly, it flew away like something scared it off.

"Look who it is! It's bug freak!," my body stiffened hearing that voice, she was a bully in my class. I stood up to turn around but, before I could fully turn around, a pair of hands shoved me on my back.

"Kyaa! H-hey! What did you push me for Kyoko?!"

Kyoko Ishida, one of the top popular girls, has a huge crush on Sasuke Uchiha. I can see why, he's cute but he's nothing to me, just another boy in this village. Kyoko has been bulling me ever since she saw me talking to Sasuke. I don't like Sasuke like that, he's more like a friend or a brother but that's it. Kyoko thinks I'm trying to steal him.

"I can push you, all I want Orphan!" her and her two friends laugh behind Kyoko who grin

"You're nothing but a jerk, Kyoko! And I have a name so use it, butt head!," I glare at her. I know I shouldn't push her buttons but I'm tired of her pushing me around!

"What did you call me?! I'll teach you not to call me names!," I gasped seeing her pull out a kunai. She jumped me before I could dodge her. I had to grab her wrist, pushing it back the best I could but she's stronger than me.

Her kunai tip was digging into my cheek when her two friends started screaming. Kyoko quickly got up to ask them what was wrong when I saw the color drain from her face. I looked around her to see bugs crawling all over her two friend's bodies. They were trying to smack the bugs off themselves but more just kept coming. I was staring in shock from the ground, blinking in confusion until a quite, soft, male voice spoke out.

"I think you and your friends should leave, Kyoko... Or should I call more of my bugs...?," there, walking out from behind a tree, was none other than Shino Aburame. His family could control bugs. I also have crush on him but am too shy to even say hi. When I do, I stutter and run off like a crazy person.

"A-Aburame?!," she flinched at his threat. "O-okay! Just call your stupid bugs off my friends!"

"Very well... Just remember if I catch you near, Atsuko, I'll have to send some of my bugs to play with you," he called his bugs off the two girls and I watched the three run away with their tails between their legs, it was very funny. I sat up fully. crossing my legs and turning shy when Shino got down on his knees in front of me. I blushed like mad when he pulled out a cloth and held it to my cheek.

"You're bleeding." I blink, realizing Kyoko cut me and, without realizing his hand was still on my cheek, I go to touch the blood, causing our hands to touch and our faces to turn a new shade of red.

"S-sorry!," I put my hand on my lap with my other hand, ringing my fingers nervously.

"I-it's okay... I hope your not afraid of me, too...," I saw him frown. I couldn't see his eye's and I wondered what color they were. Without thinking, yet again, I leaned forward, reaching my hands to his face and took his sunglasses off to see a wide eye Shino staring into my crystal baby blue orbs with his dark eyes.

"Your eye's...why do you hide your eye's Shino?," I tilt my head, holding onto his sunglasses.

"N-no reason, can I have them back?," he reached his hand out to me for his sunglasses back. I look at his hand palm facing up then at his sunglasses in my hands, getting an evil, playful idea.

"Nope," I tease, making a popping sound at the 'p' and grinning like mad when when his face lit up in surprise. I stood up, putting them on. "You have to catch me first Shi-no~," giggling, I run through the forest.

I didn't see where I was going when I turn my head to look behind me I rammed into someone sending both of us down a hill side until we stop at the bottom.

"Ow... That was some fall. Oh! I'm so sorry - Sasuke?," I blink, seeing Sasuke sitting up and rubbing his head, wide eyed, staring back at me.

"Atsuko! I'm sorry! I was walking home with Itachi when I sensed your chakra and then I heard screaming. So, I came running then... Well, now we're here." he chuckled but I saw his cheeks were a little red.

"Oh, that was Kyoko and her two friends, Kazumi and Yuki, because Shino made his bugs crawl over their bodies! It was so funny, Sasuke! You should have seen the look on Kyoko's face," I didn't see him frown but a older male voice from above the hill called Sasuke's name. I look to see Itachi, he jumped down.

"You okay, Sasuke? You ran off so fast, even I couldn't keep up with that speed," he chuckled and ruffled Sasuke's hair making him smile proudly.

"Hi Itachi!," I stood up and hugged him, which he return and he even kissed my forehead causing me to giggle.

"Itachi, your embarrassing me!," he laughed, setting me down on my feet and ruffling my blond hair when I heard Shino call my name. I turn around to see him walking out from behind a tree, yet again. I squeal in enjoyment, tackling Shino to the ground.

"Shino! Your too slow!" I got off him and reach to take his sunglasses off my face, realizing they aren't there anymore. "Oh no! I lost your sunglasses Shino!" Panicking, I begin to search for them.

"Atsuko it's okay..." I heard him sigh but I was more focused on finding his sunglasses but, when I did, I was almost in tears. Picking up his broken sunglasses, I showed Shino, lips trembling.

"I-I'm so s-sorry...," I felt a hand touch my head, Itachi was down on one knee, smiling kindly at me.

"It's okay Atsuko, I have more at home-"

"No!" I shook my head look down ashamed "I should of taken better care of your sunglasses Shino...I'm a horrible person, maybe that's why mommy and daddy left me," I pull my hands to my chest with Shino's broken sunglasses, crying.

"Don't say that!" I jump, looking up at him and blinking the tears from my eyes, staring at Shino in shock. He wasn't happy.

"S-Shino?," he clenched his fist and punched the tree next to him.

"Don't ever say that, Atsuko... It... It makes me angry that someone could leave their own child to fend for herself... I-it's just wrong! You're a kind hearted person, Atsuko, and if they didn't see that... Then they lost out on a wonderful person."

My face turned red, he really thinks I'm...wonderful?

"I agree with your friend, Atsuko. Just be yourself, things happen for a reason Atsuko... Now I have to bring Sasuke home before mother gets worried that we aren't home by now," Itachi smiles when I nod. I say goodbye to them both, leaving just me and Shino again. I put Shino's broken sunglasses in his hand.

"Thank you Shino. Does this make us...friends now?," I couldn't help but giggle when he gave me a surprise look. "I tried to ask you that one time but I was so nervous and ran off like some lunatic," I giggled sheepishly. I saw his confused face then saw the realization hit him.

"That day in class two weeks ago... I thought you were scared of me because I can control bugs..."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, Shino! I don't mind bugs, silly! I love bugs, in fact. Especially butterfly's." He was shocked by my answers again, I giggled. "Come on, I'll show you something!"

I grab his hand and take him to where Emily and her two friends attacked me, showing him the bugs I found and the butterfly came back, too. Shino told me the butterfly liked me, I was the first human to not want to catch it in a bottle. Hanging with Shino was the best time I ever had but the sadist part is waving goodbye when he had to head on home since it was getting dark. He wanted me to go home with him and said his parents wouldn't mind but I declined. It would have been rude of me. So, after he went home, I laid on my slide in the park, looking at the starry sky, smiling brightly.

' _Bugs aren't that creepy... People just have to look on the inside not the outside. Shino Aburame... I think I like you more then a friend, some day I'll confess to you my bug boy~_ '

...

Me: What you all think of this One-shot? If you want to see more of Atsuko and Shino, read my story "My Butterfly" for more~ Ciao!


End file.
